ODIO A TODOS LOS PELIRROJOS
by redeginori
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene una importante misión, pero no puede llevarla a cabo y todo por culpa de un pelirrojo. ONE-SHOT NOMINADA AMORTENTIA AWARDS 2016 MEJOR ONE-SHOT, MEJOR AUTORA.


Hola a todos, hoy les dejo este pequeño ONE SHOT, espero lo disfruten

ONE SHOT. ODIO A TODOS LOS PELIRROJOS.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, un mago sangre pura, heredero de una de las más importantes familias mágicas, la representación de la perfección masculina, exmortífago, sobreviviente de la guerra… Soy uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo mágico y ¡NO ACEPTO QUE ESTO ME ESTÉ PASANDO A MÍ!- se repetía uno y otra vez un rubio que tenía su costosa y antes inmaculada túnica hecha un desastre, toda llena de cortes y sucia.

-¿No sé cómo me dejé involucrar en esto?- se decía en voz alta y dando vueltas por la pequeña sala del departamento en el que se encontraba.

-Muy fácil, querías quedar bien con tu leona y ser su héroe y así seguir metiéndote bajo su falda- le dijo un divertido Blaise mientras lo veía desde un sillón en el que se encontraba sentado con un aspecto muy similar a Draco.

-No me lo recuerdes- le dijo con rabia el rubio.

-Tú lo preguntabas- le contestó con una sonrisa de burla

-¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió llamarte a ti? Solo te burlas y no haz ayudado en nada-

-Fui tu segunda opción ya que Theo está desaparecido con su Lunática- le contestó

-Y por burlarte de mí le diré que la llamaste Lunática para que te fría a punta de Crucios el cerebro- le contestó muy enojado.

Si algo le molestaba a Draco era el hecho de no poder lograr sus objetivos fácilmente y en este momento estaba muy lejos de conseguir realizar la tarea que le había pedido Hermione antes de salir de viaje, a simple vista era algo muy sencillo, pero nunca se imaginó que iba a pasar por semejante infierno… y si no la cumplía su castaña era capaz de despellejarlo vivo después de mandarle su parvada de canarios asesinos… ¡Oh sí! Ya había experimentado esa parvada durante el tiempo que estuvo tratando de conquistarla y no quería volverlo a vivir. Ella no le había pedido realmente hacer esto, su primera opción fue Luna, pero Draco se sintió celoso de que no confiara en él para llevarlo a cabo y se peleó con ella hasta que la hizo cambiar de opinión y dejarle la misión a él… Y cuanto se arrepentía en ese momento.

Lo había intentado todo antes de llamar a Theo, no quiso demostrar que no había logrado el objetivo hasta no agotar el último recurso… Y Theodore Nott su ahora ex amigo le había contestado con un simple: estoy ocupado con Luna. ¡NO PODÍA CREERLO!

Tuvo que llamar a Blaise y aguantar sus burlas, hasta el momento en que él tampoco pudo con la misión, ni siquiera entre los dos lo habían logrado y ahí estaban… sucios, lastimados y con el orgullo herido. Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Blaise había llegado y casi tres desde que Draco estaba en ese lugar y aún el hurón no sabía cómo cumplir la misión encomendada, estaba desesperado y todo por culpa de ese maldito pelirrojo.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar su último vestigio de orgullo y llamar a Hermione vía FLU para decirle que no lo había logrado la chimenea ardió con fuego verde y de ella salió una sonriente Luna y un momento después un sumamente feliz Theodore Nott.

-Vaya, así que estuviste follando con Luna en vez de ayudar a tu amigo- le reclamó Draco muy molesto al ver a su amigo tan feliz y con el cabello aún desordenado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no puedas con lo encomendado, Luna y yo tenemos derecho de hacer lo que queramos con nuestro tiempo y no somos tus sirvientes para aparecer al chasquido de tus dedos- Le contestó Theo mientras abrazaba a Luna.

-Mal amigo- le dijo entre dientes el rubio al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Draco Malfoy ¿por qué estás en tan mal estado? Tienes muy mal aspecto- le preguntó una soñadora Luna.

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?- se exaltó la serpiente- He peleado por mi vida este día y ¿tú preguntas por mi mal estado?-

-Luna no es culpable de nada, no le hables así- le dijo un molesto Theo.

Luna sonrió ante la defensa de su novio, le gustaba que la cuidara tanto –Draco, pero si es muy sencillo lo que tenías que hacer-

-¡SENCILLO! ¡ES UNA MISIÓN SUICIDA!- Le dijo con su clásico dramatismo.

-Hoy le doy la razón a Draco, es una misión suicida, no sé cómo Granger puede tener la sangre fría de pedirle algo así a alguien-dijo Blaise al tiempo que dejaba un frasco sobre la mesita de la sala.

Luna muy tranquilamente se acercó a la mesita, tomó el frasco y se fue caminando había la recámara.

Después de lo que habían dicho sus amigos Theo fue tras ella preocupado y las otras dos serpientes querían ver como tenían razón y era una misión suicida…

Luna entró a la recámara y las serpientes se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta, vieron a la rubia que se acercó a la cama donde estaba el más terrorífico de los monstruos.

-Hola Crookshanks- saludó la rubia al pelirrojo gato que estaba echado en la cama descansando después de tanto ajetreo con los otros dos humanos que hoy lo habían visitado –Hoy te toca tu medicina, y he venido a dártela, Hermione estaba muy preocupada por ti y nos pidió que te la diéramos- El gato le maulló lastimeramente pero solo eso… la rubia se acercó y con un rápido movimiento le vació el contenido del recipiente en la boca ante la mirada atónita de Draco y Blaise.

-Listo, Theo ya nos podemos ir- dijo cuándo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su novio –Mañana estará de vuelta Mione y ya ella le dará las siguientes dosis-

-¿COMO RAYOS HICISTE ESO?- Le dijeron al unísono dos maltratadas serpientes.

-Solo le expliqué lo que quería hacer, para que supiera que no lo hacía por lastimarlo- les contestó sonriente mientras abrazaba a Theo y se dirigían de nueva cuenta a la sala para irse por la chimenea.

-Nos vemos chicos- se despidió y Theo hizo lo mismo con un gesto.

Draco vio a lo lejos al demonio con el que se había enfrentado ese día, el cual, estaba acomodándose para tomar otra siesta en la cama de Hermione.

-Definitivamente ¡ODIO A TODOS LOS PELIRROJOS QUE RODEAN A GRANGER!- dijo antes de salir del departamento seguido por un divertido Blaise que ya se estaba burlando de él.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dicen por ahí que no hay nada más difícil que superar una ruptura amorosa, excepto, darle una pastilla a un gato... Y me consta, es una misión casi imposible jajaja

Bonita noche


End file.
